1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting for head up display (HUD) components particularly for HUD components in a vehicle or simulator thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
HUD systems project imagery, including flight data, onto an image combiner glass which is placed in direct view of the front window. Critical flight information is therefore available to pilots without their having to look away from the window, either toward other cockpit instruments or controls. HUD systems are particularly advantageous during periods of high speed flight maneuvers, take-offs and landings when conditions may change rapidly. In addition to aircraft applications, HUD systems have been adapted for use in a variety of applications, including ground vehicles, watercraft, and training systems. However, it is the increasing demand for public safety and innovations in the combined fields of electronics and avionics which encourage improvements in HUD related systems
A head up display (HUD) mounting assembly (MA) enables the secure, yet flexible mounting of major HUD components within vehicles and particularly within the cockpit of an aircraft or analogous control center of other vehicles. Flexibility is desirable because of slight movement of airframe members during maneuvers and changing temperature and air pressure conditions, yet stability must be maintained in order to preserve optical alignment between the HUD projector and image combiner components.
Previous HUD mounting assemblies have either been too flexible so that projector and combiner glass soon go out of alignment or too rigid and inflexible, which inhibits the airframe's design flexibility between points where the HUD's MA is attached, while causing other members of the airframe to flex more in compensation, which can lead to stress fractures in such airframe.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a HUD mounting assembly (MA) for mounting HUD components to a structure, e.g. an airframe, that is sturdy enough to hold such HUD components in sufficient optical alignment yet flexible enough to flex with such structure, e.g., where an airframe expands and contracts at different altitudes.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the present invention as described below.